Forum:Combat Group D
Now we start the final group. You should remember what to do by now. Christophee (talk) 21:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Snake Bite (SUI) Helloher's Thoughts Typhoon to rip Snake Bite apart like it did Hammerhead 2. KO. Helloher (talk) 16:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Typhoon will destroy Snake Bite, KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I don't think Snake Bite has any chance at all here. It's too slow to stop Typhoon 2 from spinning up and the Scottish machine will probably destroy it. Christophee (talk) 13:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Tsunami (GER) vs Hard (BEL) Helloher's Thoughts Tsunami OotA's Hard. Helloher (talk) 16:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Tsunami is more potent I think so it may OotA or just flip it around, but I'm going to say it does KO Hard. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Tsunami is just better than Hard all round, and I think it should be able to flip it OotA without too much trouble. Christophee (talk) 13:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Results I think that's enough time now. Here are the results. Christophee (talk) 22:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Snake Bite (SUI): Typhoon 2 won by knockout *Tsunami (GER) vs Hard (BEL): Tsunami won by knockout Round 2 On we go with the second round of battles. Christophee (talk) 14:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Hard (BEL) Helloher's Thoughts Hard can only win if if flips Typhoon early. Realistically, I don't see that happening. Typhoon by KO. Helloher (talk) 14:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with Helloher completely. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Hard has such a weak flipper, it probably wouldn't flip Typhoon 2 even if it did get underneath quickly. I say Typhoon 2 will take Hard apart. Christophee (talk) 01:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tsunami (GER) vs Snake Bite (SUI) Helloher's Thoughts Tsunami OotA's Snake Bite. Helloher (talk) 14:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts And again I completely agree. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Snake Bite has no manoeuvrability at all and Tsunami should have no trouble flipping it out. Christophee (talk) 01:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Results *Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Hard (BEL): Typhoon 2 won by knockout *Tsunami (GER) vs Snake Bite (SUI): Tsunami won by knockout That concludes the second round of battles. The tournament will now take a short break for a few days before the third round of battles commences as I won't be on much in the next week or so to keep it up to date. Plus it'll be nice and fresh when it does return. Christophee (talk) 01:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Round 3 Another group with the top two places taken, but we still need to decide the group winner. Christophee (talk) 23:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Tsunami (GER) TG's thoughts Tsunami has tough armour, and I think is nippy enough to bowl Typhoon 2 over before it gets up to speed. However, I don't think the Germans would be able to unfold their pride enough to resist the temptation of flipping around the UK Champion. This would result in Typhoon re-righting and slamming into Tsunami. It would go to the judges, who would put out Typhoon 2, but hopefully leave it so close that the Germans finally learn to leave well enough alone. (cough, X-Terminator, cough). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Tsunami has top speeds of 30 miles an hour, yet appeared to be very maneuverable. I see it getting to Typhoon 2 before it gets up to speed and flipping it not long into the battle. I'm sure that even Tsunami will at least wait for Typhoon 2 to be counted out before even trying to get the Scottish robot out of the arena, which I don't think it will do because of its awkward cone shape. ManUCrazy 00:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Having learnt its lesson from X-Terminator, I think Tsunami's speed, coupled with its flipper, is going to have Typhoon away on its toes, and knocked out in seconds. CBFan (talk) 09:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Given the chance, I think that Typhoon 2 could destroy Tsunami without too many problems. I honestly don't see Tsunami rushing in and quickly flipping Typhoon 2 (it took ages to launch an attack on X-Terminator) and even if it did try that tactic, I don't think it has a great amount of control so I think that Typhoon 2 will be able to avoid the attack, spin up to speed and trash Tsunami even worse than X-Terminator did. Christophee (talk) 10:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think that Tsunami would flip Typhoon 2 over rather quickly to be honest, also I think instead of rushing in a flipping, I think it could push Typhono quickly to the arena wall and out. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with TG's thoughts. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hard (BEL) vs Snake Bite (SUI) TG's thoughts Hard's done nothing to impress me, its beaten three substandard robots. Snake Bite, on the other hand, has a mighty crusher. I think Snake Bite could trap Hard and pit it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts The simple answer here is whoever DOESN'T break down, since we're dealing with two VERY unreliable robots. Having said that, the advantage goes to Hard, simply because it's no Terror Turtle. I think the S7 version of Snake Bite CAN self-right, but I think Hard will take the judges....unless one breaks down. It's not easy to tell with two robots this unreliable. CBFan (talk) 09:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Neither of these robots are at all impressive (maybe we should have picked Philipper 2 for Belgium instead). Hard's flipper is next to useless, but Snake Bite is so slow that I doubt it would be able to grab Hard at all. Hard would probably end up winning a judges' decision mainly on aggression. Christophee (talk) 10:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Same thoughts as above really, they both break down, Judges decide Hard was on top only just. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Hard actually impressed me in its heat, but its unreliability cannot be ignored. I think that Hard's flipping should win the judges decision, provided it lasts the distance. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Results That's everyone who usually votes so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 15:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Typhoon 2 (SCO) vs Tsunami (GER): Tsunami won by knockout *Hard (BEL) vs Snake Bite (SUI): Hard won on judges' decision